I Kinda Sorta Like You
by DubGee
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Ron Weasley has liked Luna Lovegood since fourth year. It is now fifth year and he has finally gotten the courage to tell her. What will her reaction be? With Luna Lovegood you never know.


**Hey lovelies, my friend asked me to write a Ron/Luna one-shot so I did haha. This is the first ever one-shot that I have written and I hope I did a good job. Thank you to rapedbacon for being the editor for this story I really appreciate it. I will have a couple of questions that you could possibly answer in a review. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ron P.O.V<strong>_

It was 8:00 A.M and, like every other day, I was walking into the Great Hall to have breakfast. I walked through the large wooden doors and down the long isle between the crowded Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables with my hands deep in my pockets.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table across from my two best friends in the world; Harry and Hermione. "Morning." I greeted them before loading my plate up with bacon, eggs and toast.

Harry was the first to reply "Morning." he said without taking his eyes off of the newspaper he was reading. Hermione just stared at me frowning

"Honestly, Ron, how are you going to eat all of that?" she asked me incredulously, I simply shrugged and continued - as Hermione would say - stuffing my face.

I was shovelling the last forkful of food into my mouth when _she _walked into the Great Hall.

Her beautifully pale skin, her piercing silver-grey eyes and her dirty blonde hair bouncing freely as she skipped into the hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, to chatter happily with her friends.

Luna Lovegood.

She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I started liking her in fifth year. It was now sixth year and she still didn't know how I felt. I just could not find the courage to tell her. Fears of rejection and humiliation clouded my head.

Harry was the one who brought me back to reality "Ron stop staring and just tell her how you feel." he shrugged before going back to his breakfast and newspaper.

I turned back around to look at her again but noticed she was no longer sitting there. I panicked for a second before looking around the room and seeing her leaving the hall.

"You know what Harry? I think I will" I told him smiling "Hey Colin, come here for a second mate." as he walked towards me I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from Hermione and quickly scratched down a note.

"I want you to give this note to Luna Lovegood okay?" I handed him the note and he nodded.

"Happy to help Mr. Weasley." he stated before quickly running out of the hall to catch up with Luna.

_**Luna P.O.V**_

It was a lovely day today so I decided to go for a walk outside instead of having breakfast. Of course I had my spectrespecs with me to look for wrackspurts, I mean who doesn't? All the other children looked at me funny but I didn't mind, I was used to it by now.

I was in the middle of telling someone that they had a lot of wrackspurts in their heads and that they should be careful with exams coming up soon, when I heard my name being called.

"Luna!" I turned quickly on my heels, seeing Colin Creevey running towards me.

I gave him a polite smile and a wave "Oh hello Colin. What's wrong? Did Nargles steal your shoes too?"

He just frowned at me with an odd expression on his face "What are Nargles?" He asked me slightly out of breath, "Never mind, I have something to give you." He handed me a piece of folded parchment before running away. I opened the note and smiled when I saw what it said.

_Lovely Luna,_

_Meet me at the tree by the lake at 9:30A.M. You'll know which tree when you get there._

_R.W_

"Oh how nice." I smiled bigger my curiosity got the better of me so I decided that I would meet this person just like they asked.

I kept the smile on my face as I took off my shoes so I could feel the soft grass between my toes and skipped off inside the castle, humming a tune my daddy used to sing to me.

It was only just past 8:00A.M so I decided to give Helena a visit. I walked up to the towers and sat down when I saw her transparent figure looming around, "Hello Helena. How are you?"

"Luna! Too long it's been. You should come see me more often, it's quite lonely being a ghost." she replied to me happily.

"Sorry Helena. Oh I have some exciting and rather interesting news." I pulled the folded up note out of my pocket. "I got a note from someone today asking me to meet them in an hour. I'm not sure who it is, but I'm curious."

"That's lovely Luna." she gave me a warm smile and continued floating around the room.

We continued talking about any random thing until an hour had passed and it was time for me to meet this mystery person. I said goodbye to Helena and promised to come visit her again soon.

I made my way down to the lake looking for the tree I was supposed to go to. I spotted one that looked like it had been charmed to change colours regularly. Fascinated, I ran towards it and came face to face with the fiery red hair of Ron Weasley.

_**Ron P.O.V**_

I watched as she ran towards to tree I was standing under. Her eyes were shining with fascination at the tree I had charmed. She was so beautiful. I found myself staring like an idiot into those captivating eyes of hers.

"Hello Ron! Did you do this? It looks wonderful." Her voice was music to my ears. It was a soft tinkling sound causing my heart to beat rapidly at an alarming rate, threatening to burst out of my chest.

"Um yeah I did actually." I was feeling really nervous and I was hoping that she didn't notice "You want to sit down with me?" I offered to her, directing her attention to the picnic blanket that I had set up on the soft grass.

She sat her fragile looking frame down onto the blanket, crossing her legs "So y-you've um p-probably realised by now that...that I'm the one who wrote you the note." I gulped loudly 'Nice going Ron, Captain Obvious.' I pulled myself together and continued, "I asked you to meet me here for a reason..." I nervously raked my fingers through my untidy hair. I could tell that she was waiting for me to continue, she had a look of curiosity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous that I can't even think straight." I admitted, embarrassed.

She just shook her head 'no' "It's not nerves, it's the wrackspurts. Your heads full of them you know." she said in her soft airy voice causing me to chuckle. That was so Luna.

Without thinking I slowly leaned in towards her and touched her lips with mine. She didn't resist or pull away so I kept them there for a little longer, loving the silky soft feel of her lips on mine.

I slowly pulled away and took a deep breath before continuing, "Luna, you're beautiful, smart, unique, independent and just your presence always makes me smile." I took another deep, calming breath "I think I...kinda, sorta like you...more than a friend." I looked at her with hopeful eyes waiting for her to do or say something.

She didn't say anything for about a minute, but to me it felt like a whole year which was making me even more nervous than I already was.

I was about to give up and tell her to forget what I said when she leant forward and once again I felt the softness of her pink lips on mine as she gave me a gentle peck on the lips.

She pulled away and gave me a small smile so genuine that it fully reached her eyes, causing my heart to explode with happiness. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers before finally saying the two words that brought the biggest smile to my face.

"That's nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Questions you could answer in your review are:<strong>

**What did you like about the story?**

**What didn't you like about the story?**

**What did you think of the characters, did I stay true to their personality or did I make them a bit OOC?**

**Did you enjoy the ending?**

**What did you think of the story overall?**

**Thanks for reading! ~DubGee**


End file.
